


Family Secrets

by cleoula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, BAMF Avengers, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Tony Stark, BAMFs, Based on a Tumblr Post, Battle of Hogwarts, Big Sister Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Magic, Magical Accidents, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Muggle/Wizard Relations, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Past Lives, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Hogwarts, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD, SHIELD Academy, Secrets, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Nick Fury, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleoula/pseuds/cleoula
Summary: Since when did Nick Fury have a niece?A series of chronological one-shots...





	Family Secrets

Uncle Nick had brought Hermione to the Helicarrier, SHEILD's mobile headquarters, after picking her up from the airport. Hermione had already had a rough life at the tender age nine. Her parents, Nick Fury's best friends while growing up, had been killed - the newspapers had called it an 'drunken shooter' but Nick knew better - and he, being her Godfather, now had custody of the little girl.

Nick, who was already late from the airport traffic, did the first thing he thought of and brought Hermione along with him to work, and set her free among the ship, while he had his meeting with the World Security Council. In hindsight, Nick knew that was probably a bad decision. 

Nick Fury had worked hard for his reputation. Personifying fright was difficult to achieve, even after the many years of practice he had tweaking his image. His long black tench coat, eye patch (which wasn't his choice, but worked out well for his look) and his constant stern expression blended together to make the new recruits piss themselves, sometimes in the literal sense, when he walked along the corridors. He was proud of it. It had saved his life too many times to count. His glare had worked its magic in enough interrogations that they became boring. Watching each criminal crumble after three minutes of his _Intense Glare_ got not more interesting after the first 50 people his eye had beaten into submission. Yet, NIck's family knew a very different side to him. His family, who were not of blood but of love, knew a Nick Fury that laughed, made bad jokes, and consistently over-cooked hamburgers on the rusting barbecue. Hermione didn't know Director Nick Fury but 'Uncle Nicky', the loveable Uncle that always seemed to make time for her, prioritising her tea parties with her Superman action figures and Mr. Potato Heads over debriefings with senior agents. 

Fury hadn't left the three hour, headache-inducing meeting with the World Security Council less than seven minutes ago when his attention was drawn the to commotion happening in the corridor that lead to the double-doored entrance of the Hub - the main area of the Helicarrier where all base operations when on a mission took place. The loud noise, which was only increasing in volume, was not helping his growing headache at all. Still, he stood at the control panels, facing away from the door, preferring to focus on the files he was skimming through. 

Hermione was exploring the big metal ship as Uncle Nick ran off, more like aggressively strode, to his "grown-ups meeting" where she wan't allowed to be. He said she should wait in the office that he'd taken her to, unnoticed by any of the agents milling around the ship. But, she was nine, and she wanted to explore the ship. So, she did. Pushing open the door, she let her eyes wander around the metal floor, walls and ceiling, seemingly fascinated by the whole extravaganza. Letting her feet guide her, she walked along the sides of the corridor, slipping past the agents immersed in their tablets, and discovering new rooms, most often large cupboards filled floor to ceiling with bookshelves piled high with brown boxes of files, dating back to the SSR and the start of WW2.  As she left the room marked "S386", her eyes were locked with angry and suspicious brown ones, scarring her beyond belief.

The doors bashed open with a loud bang, making Nick want to scream at the junior agents for their incompetence in opening doors inaudibly. It always seemed to be the rookie junior agents that made the most amount of noise from the unassuming things. Doors, wardrobes, the coffee cups and the keyboards, where they seem to have the need to punch every key. It was aggravating, and pretty much impossible to stop. He'd tried before and he wasn't going to have a repeat of that. No, thank you. 

The doors opened and the sounds from he corridor doubled tenfold. Turning around to give the junior agent a piece of his mind, he was shocked, although no emotion flickered across his features, to see Maria Hill. Agent Hill was a promisingly strong agent and his newly appointed Second-In-Command. Maria looked like she was on the war path, the fire in her eyes glowing as bright as the screens surrounding him. Behind her was a small army of nine agents briskly stalking in line with her strides, equally suspicious and all with a hard glint in their eye. She stopped suddenly a foot away from him, nodding her as once as she did. 

"Director Fury, we have an issue. Suspected Code Black." 

"Code Black? How? Where? Who?" came Fury's rely, the suspicion quietly leaking into his tone. 

"Yes Sir, suspect was caught leaving room S386, which contained the hard copy files detailing Project ReBirth, Sir."

While speaking Maria had moved to one of the holographic screens, seemingly working on pulling up the CCTV footage, but Fury no longer had his attention on her.

"WHAT DO YOU _THINK_ YOU ARE DOING?"

Standing in the middle of the cluster of black unity suit cladded agents was little Hermione, her small wrists forcibly bound together with silver handcuffs and her arms being held in the vice tight grips  of two agents. She looked terrified, her usually calm expression ripped off her face, instead replaced with unadulterated panic. Nick was pissed.  _How dare they treat a child_ _like that?!_ Hermione hearing the coming voice scream in anger looked up sharply, the nervousness dripping away at the sight before her. 

"Uncle Nick, help me please," Hermione whimpered almost silently in pure desperation. 

"Get. Those. Handcuffs. Off. My. Niece. Now." Each word punctuated with the threat of severe retribution for every agent. 

Maria, who had stopped tapping away at the screens when she heard the scream, was openly watching the interaction with wide eyes, the shock etched into her face. As quick a a bullet, the handcuffs were taken from Hermione's wrists. Tears began to stream down her face as she sprinted towards Fury. Every single agent watched as Fury became as human as they had ever seen him, swiftly lifting the oncoming child up into his arms, hugging her tightly before positioning her on his hip comfortably. 

Hermione held on as tightly as she could to Uncle Nick, her body shaking with the trauma she had just experienced. Uncle Nick was whispering sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down until he said," Now, shall we scare the crap out them? Eh? How about that?" 

"Okay," she muttered back, just as quietly.

"When I put you down, I want you to grab on my leg and hold tight okay?"

"Yeah, okay," she nodded her head the tiniest of fractions. 

"Then, I'm going to scream at these agents and listen to what I say, got it?" Nick Fury schemed. 

"Got it Uncle Nicky."

Letting Hermione down slowly, he waited for her to latch onto his leg, which she did after half a beat. He lifted his head in the most dramatic way possible, he thought Tony Stark would be proud. His glare was his secret one. He'd only used it once. To break the Black Widow. It was his last resort or his 'how absolutely fucking dare you?' look. The agents cowered immediately, some of them, most notably the newer ones, shaking with anxiety. 

By the side, Agent Maria Hill was scared, but like hell was she going to let the other agents know. She was terrified. What had she done? She hadn't known that the little girl was Fury's niece. After knowing Natasha and her story, she knew of spy organisations and training rooms that conditioned assassins from the ages of 4. As a spy and SHEILD agent she was suspicious by nature, Fury can't fault her for honing her training in so deeply. Can he? 

Letting the precise amount of time go by in which the agents would be suitable shitting themselves, he took one menacing step forward. The agents tried to scuttle back, trying to avoid whatever may be coming their way, by were glued to the floor by his piercing gaze. 

He took a single deep breath, exhaling out his anger before beginning, "What gives you the right to chain up a child? A mere child? A little nine year old child. Putting her in handcuffs and squeezing her arm like she is a convicted murderer? Did you even ask her name? Ask what she was doing there? Ask if someone has brought her here? Or, maybe, if you had used your plebeian brains and thought, 'Oh we all get standard issue walkie talkies, why don't I ask someone if they knew of a child being on board?' Or, we also have cell phones, SHEILD cell phones that should be used when a situation has arisen that need clarification. Why on God's Earth did you think the first plan of action was to restrain a child? Answer me that." 

 The agents just stood in fear, barely breathing, their eyes wide-open like a deer caught in the headlights. No one said, not even muttered, a word. Too scared to be on the Directors bad side, too scared to be blamed, and too scared to be kicked out of SHEILD. 

"That's what I thought. Next time, and let me tell you if there is a repeat of this situation their will be dire consequences, but next time, use your brains, you idiotic imbeciles!" He paused to let the message sink in before looking down at Hermione, "And, for future references, this is my niece Hermione, and she has a greater authority than you do. Do not forget that. Now go! Get out of my sight." 

As quick as a bullet, the agents scrambled. 

Hermione became a regular occurrence around the Helicarrier, seen either in a little training suit walking with the Black Widow, or carrying files by her self. Soon, Hermione had everyone wrapped around her little finger. She became the niece that everybody had. 


End file.
